


Before Midnight

by radisim



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, QPM inspired, fuck if i know what happened, wanted to get it out before the video tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 22:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radisim/pseuds/radisim
Summary: The boys go out for drinks and it's mostly about that fork in the evening when you have to decide if the night will end before it began or if it will go on.





	Before Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I was really slow with this one, sorry. But it's out before the video as i wanted.
> 
> Babe, this is for you, as always.

Tonight felt different. After the end of the tour the boys took the collective decision to take a break and then to lock themselves in the new studio. And this is exactly what had happened. They’ve been writing and recording new music for a month now and a sort of tradition had emerged. At least once a week they all went out for drinks after the day was done.

Even though it was a Wednesday Dan insisted on going out, it wasn’t like their schedule was very strict – they could afford it. Besides Woody had been raving about this pub that they needed to check out. Apparently, they offered some secret special craft beer that couldn’t be found anywhere else.  

That’s how the band had wound up in a stuffy pub, listening (and in Woody’s case watching) the football game and drinking weird overpriced beer. At least he night was still young and they could easily find another place for a real party.

Two pints later Dan was getting restless. He was in the mood for an adventure. He needed to go outside and do something, anything. The evening was warm and the lights outside the window were beckoning. But when he turned towards the table it was obvious that the others were more than ready to call it a night. He couldn’t blame them, they had really pushed hard today. With the game on the telly over Woody was focused on finishing his pint, while Will was almost falling asleep with his head resting on the booth divider behind him Charlie and Mark were showing each other pictures of dogs, which was their way to power down after ye another discussion about post production methods. Meanwhile, Kyle was staring out the window and playing with his bracelets. Dan cold even feel his leg bouncing up and down with the way it was brushing his every now and then. It seemed like Kyle wanted to go on with the night just as much as Dan.

“Guys,” Kyle suddenly said while still staring out the window, “How ‘bout we go check this club Ralph mentioned the other day?” then he finally looked at the faces around the table. Will was startled, Woody was caught mid gulp and Charlie and Mark barely lifted their heads from their phones before mumbling something along the lines of “Maybe some other time”. Unlike them Dan was nodding eagerly to the idea.

“Look, lads,” Will was rubbing his eyes, “M’gonna head home. I’m pretty shit company right now.”

“Think I’ll go too,” Woody chimed with a pat to Will’s back, “But you go on without us”.

“Okay then, abandon us! Chales? Marcus? You in, right?” Kyle was still hoping.

“Nah, mate. We’ll pass.” Charlie cut him off, “But I bet Dan will join. Right?”

“Absolutely,” Dan was more than willing to go.

“Brilliant, then,” Kyle was smiling his devilish smile which when combined with his pointy mustaches was making him look like a Disney villain. “We don’t need them! We can have fun just the two of us!” And with all the maturity of a four-year-old he stuck his tongue at the rest of the table.

 

* * *

 

 

With everyone stashed safely in the back of their Ubers the remaining two boys were left to make their own way to Ralph’s mysterious club. They decided to walk for a while. The evening air felt nice in contrast to the stuffy pub. Pretty soon they had fallen into step and were making fun of their friends about their old people habits.

“You know, we used to party a lot more,” Dan remarked.

“Yeah, but that was on tour. It’s different when you’re home. There are more responsibilities here.”

“You sound suspiciously wise all of a sudden.”

“Nah, that’s the beer talking,” Kyle dismissed the accusation quickly. “Are we getting closer?” He wanted to sustain the state of slight intoxication he was in and maybe deepen it at some point.

“Um… Actually,” Dan was looking down at his phone, “I think we’ve been walking in the wrong direction.” When he looked up from Kyle’s eyes had gone wide with surprise and Dan was experiencing mild panic. Thankfully Kyle’s reaction was to hug him and start laughing.

“This is what happens when we’re left to our own devises,” he said while still holding Dan and chuckling softly. When he pulled back he put both hands on Dan’s shoulders, looked straight into his eyes and with all the seriousness he could muster said: “I’m calling us an Uber”

Dan knew that Kyle wouldn’t get mad at him for getting them a bit lost, after all Kyle never got mad at him no matter how bad he had fucked up. Kyle always found something good about the situation. The good this time was sitting down on the pavement and stretching his long legs.

“That was a lot of walking. Some, sit while we wait,” he motioned for Dan to join him while still arranging for a car to come pick them up.

“We’re missing the fun now,” Dan sat down and complained.

“No such thing!” Kyle protested. “The fun is where we want it to be. Even walking around with you has been fun. We just now how to enjoy ourselves everywhere.” there was such easy, simple confidence in that statement.

“So, you’re not sorry that we’re sitting on the pavement and sobering up instead of dancing and drinking?”

Kyle put his arm around Dan’s shoulders and squeezed: “Nah, mate. You’re great company for any situation. I’m okay sitting here.” His hand stayed there and soon his head was resting on Dan’s other shoulder. It seemed like the nervous energy form before was now drained from his body.

Not long after a car pulled up and the two of them slid into the back seat armed with the correct address of the club and only vague ideas about how the night would continue.


End file.
